On The Edge
by CanadianKlaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson is miserable at school, where he has been bullied for the last three years. Kurt Hummel is his favorite actor and the person he admires most. How can one letter from the troubled boy to his idol change both their lives? AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story by two authors, me (Caitlin) & Kandace. We're splitting the chapters! Blaine's POV is first. R&R?  
**

* * *

Blaine was slammed into a locker for the fourth time that day.

"Stay out of our way, hobbit. You should know better by now." A big jock he didn't know the name of told him. Nameless friends high-fived the idiotic jock and they all walked away, laughing.

Blaine winced, definitely not for the first time. He decided to get home before things got worse for him. There was no glee club after school today, which worked out better for him. His fellow members would be telling him off for being late instead of noticing the bruises that were surely beginning to form.

Blaine walked as fast as he could to his locker, avoiding anyone who would try to hurt him. He spun the dial as fast as he could. 16, 38, 9…he cursed under his breath as he missed the 38 and started again.

Yanking open the locker door, Blaine grabbed all his books and shoved them into his bag, not bothering to find the specific ones that he had to use for homework. He just wanted to get home.

He was about to close the door, but he couldn't do that before performing his usual ritual or staring into the picture-perfect (literally; the first thing he'd done in freshman year was hang his picture up on the door) face of Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was absolutely perfect, in Blaine's eyes. Everything about him was inspiring and amazing. Kurt's voice had more than once sung him to sleep when he was having particularly bad nights. Kurt's face was the first thing Blaine saw in the morning. He'd gone through almost the same things Blaine had.

Blaine had Kurt to look up to so he could get through it all. Blaine loved him with every piece of him. The only thing Blaine really wanted, other than for the bullies to stop tormenting him, was to meet Kurt. That would probably never happen though, seeing as Kurt was a superstar.

He was an incredibly successful actor, a gifted singer with a beautiful voice, and a former inhabitant of Lima, Ohio before he was discovered and rocketed to the top of the Hollywood food chain. Blaine could only dream of anything having to do with him.

He smoothed the picture down and sighed with longing before he closed his locker door shut and made his way to the doors of the building. Blaine knew what he was doing when he got home.

* * *

Making it home before the rest of his family was easy. His dad worked late hours and his mom usually socialized during the day. Sometimes he loathed being an only child like Rachel did, but most times he appreciated it. Now was one of those times.

He kicked off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. After finding an apple and a couple cookies, he took the stairs two at a time to his room. Getting to his Kurt covered room, he sat on his bed and searched through his bag, looking for something.

Finding what he wanted, he threw his bag into the corner of his bedroom without a second thought. He replaced his snacks, previously dangling precariously off his bed, with a book he'd been reading on his bedside table. Blaine set the paper and pen he'd pulled out of his bag on the book and, after a glance of the massive collage he had of Kurt Hummel on his wall, he began to write.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Hi. I'm Blaine._

_Um, okay, that was the lamest attempt at an opening ever. Sorry about that. It's just that, I'm really nervous. I've thought about writing to you for so long but this is the first time I'm being courageous enough to do it. So, since I'm being courageous, I might as well tell you. You're my favorite actor, my favorite singer, my favorite freaking person_ _on this entire planet. And…I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you. There. I told you. I'm gay. And you, you probably – not even probably, you do – know how hard it is being an out gay kid in Lima Ohio. You especially know how it is at McKinley, your old school. Did you know that they've got pictures and articles of you in the main entrance? The school that hated you is trying to make a name for itself using your fame. But that's not why I'm writing to you._

_I'm writing because you're the only person who understands exactly what I'm going through. And as miserable as I am (I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me!) I kind of really like having that connection with you. Call me twisted, but it makes my life worth living, having the knowledge that you went through the same things and came out of it the better man. I admire you so much for that. You changed my life because you did. You showed me that it's possible to live through this torture._

_But I need to know how you did it. It's becoming so much worse now than it has been for the last three years. It might be because this year is graduation and they're trying to fit fifty years' worth of 'punishment.' Honestly, I don't know. What I do know is that I'm bruised all over right now and I've been on the verge of screaming for weeks. I can't because my friends would get mad at me for hurting my vocal cords. I can't even tell anyone. My parents wouldn't care even if they were around more. My friends get almost the same treatment because we're all in glee club so they'd tell me not to complain. I know this is a lot to ask of you but … could you…no. I _need _you to write back. Even with a simple 'hello' because that would show me that you care about what I'm saying. That alone will help me get through the coming months. Just…please, Kurt. I've been reduced to begging. Please._

_I want to know that I didn't just waste all this paper. Save The Trees and all that._

_Your (biggest) fan,_

_Blaine Anderson_

Blaine shuddered. He was on the verge of tears. He'd finally written to his idol and he'd finally told someone about all of his problems. The fact that he'd told _Kurt Hummel_ about his troubles had yet to sink in.

Blaine got up determinedly. He was going to go mail his letter before he lost his nerve. He'd had an envelope addressed for months just for this purpose. Blaine slipped the letter in and closed the flap.

Right before he left his room, he looked at his biggest poster of Kurt, the face of the star smiling down at him. Blaine shut his eyes and whispered, "Please, Kurt. Please write back. Please care. Please." Opening his eyes, he left his room, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine walked up to the mail drop, breathing hard. This was his last chance to back out, and he didn't want to take it. Bravery was something he valued, and wanted to be able to say he had.

He dropped his letter in.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of this story written by me (Kandace). Reviews would be nice. :D**

**Disclaimer: Neither Caitlin nor myself own these characters. If we did, some things would be different.**

* * *

Kurt gazed around the room with a sigh. As much as he loved London, he was glad to finally be returning to Los Angeles.

"Mr. Hummel, are you nearly ready?" A knock on his hotel room door alerted him. "Would you like for me to send someone to help you carry your things?"

Kurt glanced at his lone blue suitcase on the bed. "I've got it."

"Alright, sir. Jenny asked me to tell you that your flight is scheduled to leave in thirty minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Kurt looked around the room once again. What on earth was he supposed to do for eight hours on a plane? He was sick of watching movies and reading books.

Suddenly he remembered Jenny telling him that she'd brought some of his fan mail. He could always read some of that on the plane to pass the time.

Kurt was an extremely popular actor who had inspired many people over his last four years of fame. Being an openly gay actor, and from such a conservative state as Ohio, he'd changed the viewpoints of many. Sure, he still got occasional hate letters and articles written on him, but he'd begun to look at them in a different light.

He picked to his phone and texted Jenny instructing her to grab a few bags of the fan mail. He then grabbed his bag and headed down to the lobby where a few people were.

Two people seemed to recognize him. One, a short boy with blond curly hair gawked at him. The other, a girl smiled at him and began walking towards him.

"Kurt!" She was about six inches shorter than Kurt's height of six feet. "I never thought I'd meet you! You are such an inspiration to my brother and me! Can we please have an autograph and picture?"

Kurt shifted so that his suitcase was held by right hand and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Sure, though please make it quick. I have to get on a plane."

The girl smiled. "Oh yes, thank you Mr Hummel!" She gushed. "Jonathan, come get in the picture!"

The boy stood up, quite hesitantly, and walked over to where the pair stood. He was careful not to touch Kurt and stood on the girl's right side. She clicked the picture and dug through her bag. Handing Kurt a purple notebook, she said, "Please sign this."

"Of course! Who should I make it out to?"

The girl glanced over at the boy's lived expression before quietly replying, "Just Louise is fine."

Kurt glanced over at the boy as well before writing a quick note in his lucid script.

_Louise,_

_It was a joy meeting you at the hotel lobby. I hope to see you again some time! xoxo_

_Love,_

_Kurt Hummel_

Louise smiled once again and he glanced at his watch. He had about twenty three minutes.

"It certainly was lovely meeting you. I must be going now though!"

"Thank you so much!" Louise gushed again.

Kurt walked out of the lobby and found the car waiting for him. He was driven to the airport where he apologized to numerous waiting fans for not being able to sign autographs and take pictures.  
Once on the plane, Jenny handed him a big sack of mail and a stack of pictures of himself.  
"We have tons more in the back, but I got these recent ones sent because I know that you like to answer your mail."  
"Thanks Jen," Kurt smiled before pulling out a blue notebook out of his bag and his favorite pen. As much as Kurt would love to reply to every single letter, it just wasn't plausible. He tried to reply to the letters that really struck his attention, sometimes making a daily limit of letters he could reply to.  
Kurt figured he could write a good bit of letters today on the plane.  
As he read over the mail the next few hours, Kurt felt his mood become brighter and brighter. His fans loved him and Kurt tried to make it as obvious as he could that he loved them as well. As they were nearing their landing, Kurt glanced at his watch and decided he had time to read the very last letter in the bag.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Hi. I'm Blaine._

_Um, okay, that was the lamest attempt at an opening ever. Sorry about that. It's just that, I'm really nervous. I've thought about writing to you for so long but this is the first time I'm being courageous enough to do it. So, since I'm being courageous, I might as well tell you. You're my favorite actor, my favorite singer, my favorite freaking person_ _on this entire planet. And…I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you. There. I told you. I'm gay. And you, you probably – not even probably, you do – know how hard it is being an out gay kid in Lima Ohio. You especially know how it is at McKinley, your old school. Did you know that they've got pictures and articles of you in the main entrance? The school that hated you is trying to make a name for itself using your fame. But that's not why I'm writing to you._

_I'm writing because you're the only person who understands exactly what I'm going through. And as miserable as I am (I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me!) I kind of really like having that connection with you. Call me twisted, but it makes my life worth living, having the knowledge that you went through the same things and came out of it the better man. I admire you so much for that. You changed my life because you did. You showed me that it's possible to live through this torture._

_But I need to know how you did it. It's becoming so much worse now than it has been for the last three years. It might be because this year is graduation and they're trying to fit fifty years' worth of 'punishment.' Honestly, I don't know. What I do know is that I'm bruised all over right now and I've been on the verge of screaming for weeks. I can't because my friends would get mad at me for hurting my vocal cords. I can't even tell anyone. My parents wouldn't care even if they were around more. My friends get almost the same treatment because we're all in glee club so they'd tell me not to complain. I know this is a lot to ask of you but … could you…no. I _need _you to write back. Even with a simple 'hello' because that would show me that you care about what I'm saying. That alone will help me get through the coming months. Just…please, Kurt. I've been reduced to begging. Please._

_I want to know that I didn't just waste all this paper. Save The Trees and all that._

_Your (biggest) fan,_

_Blaine Anderson_

Kurt stared at the letter for a while after. He needed to help this kid. He just wasn't sure if a simple letter written in ten or so minutes was enough to convey the help that Blaine needed.  
Kurt shoved the letter into his bag. He would reply to it as soon as he got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I know this fic has been horribly neglected. Only two chapters and last updated in May. I am so sorry for that, and I think I have a way to make it up to you. Kandace and my friend Kayla have been on my case about NaNoWriMo (especially Kayla) and I've been debating doing it (they both are). I've had an idea for a new fic, but if Kandace agrees, I'm going to take over this story and post it from my account for the month. Possibly longer if that's what it takes to finish it. If you still want to read it, I'll be posting from _amadeupworld_ with additions and revisions to the first two chapters if they need them, then continue from there.

I don't know if I'm doing it for sure. I might do my other idea, but I remembered this and I don't like unresolved stories even though I have two already. I'm also determined to finish a fic.

Bear with me though, because this is my last year of high school so everything's hectic. However, I can promise that I will try my best at this because I love writing (so much that I want to major in journalism in uni). I need to prove to myself that I can do this.

Hope you'll still read it, even after all this time (hey, HP reference. I didn't even try).

- Caitlin


End file.
